Ricardo09325
Ricardo is a castaway from Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites and Survivor: China. |Tribe Wins:2 = 0 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 9 |Loyalties:2 = Limber_Timber |Alliances:2 = |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: China |Placement: = 16/19 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 2 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 5 |Loyalties: = CleopatraDeTwilight Alyssa_Monet Dxceptionn |Alliances: = |Days Lasted: = 10 }} Ricardo's stint on Fans vs. Favorites was quick. As a member of Gota, his attitude towards the others rubbed them the wrong way, and he was unanimously voted out and became the first victim of the season. In China, due to his inability to appear in the premiere, he was at a social disadvantage. Despite feeling he was secure in an alliance, he was voted out unanimously for the premiere incident and his poor performance in the blindfold challenge. Biography Fans vs. Favorites: Ricardo started the game as a member of Gota. After losing the season's first challenge, Ricardo made many mistakes when talking and rubbed people the wrong way, poorly performing in the challenge, and focusing on looking for an idol early in the game. Despite his loyalty to Limber, Ricardo was targeted and he became the first boot by a unanimous 9-1 vote. China: Ricardo returned as a captain in Survivor: China. Due to real life importance, he wasn't able to attend the premiere, forcing his tribe to be chosen for him. He was labeled a target by his tribemates because of that, but Zhuang was able to avoid Tribal Council for the whole premiere, giving Ricardo a chance to play. The next session, Ricardo tried to socialize with his tribemates, and the next day he formed an alliance with Cleo and Alyssa, calling it “hmm” (Hidden More Messages). That alliance got Shark out, after he left the server due to another longterm group. After Shark's vote-off, Erin joined the alliance. During the blindfold challenge, Ricardo was the caller, and he was trying to get everyone back on the mat, but his directions lacked details. By luck, he managed to get everyone on the mat, besides Cleo, but for some reason the call tool became disabled for him, for ten long minutes. Soon he got it back, and tried to direct Cleo over to him, however, due to his lack of detail and Cleo's lag and struggle to follow them, it costs Zhuang the challenge. Ricardo's "alliance" said they are going to get Jojo out, because they feared he was going to find a idol at some point, as Ricardo knew him before in a different longterm. However, at Tribal Council this was not the case, and Ricardo is blindsided by his own alliance, leaving the game by a unanimous vote. Trivia * Ricardo holds the record for least days played of any returning contestant, with 13. * Ricardo received votes from every tribemate he played with. * Both times he played, Ricardo was placed on the orange tribes. * Ricardo owned his own Longterm group called "Narwhal Longterms" until it was shut down because of real life issues. Recently the group has come back in a new era. Category:S6 Cast Category:S6 Pre-jury Category:20th Place Category:First Boots Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Pre-jury Category:16th Place Category:Returnees